Un problema con rayas
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: He aquí un oneshoot que salió más largo de lo previsto. XD Quizás Link creyó que Zelda estaría interesada en conocer un poco de magia oscura, pero está claro que el aprendizaje no salió como él preveía, ahora Zelda tiene un gran problema rayado. (De acuerdo, es el peor resumen que haya echo jamás XD) No es un fick de amor.


**Hola a todos, les traje una cosilla que me andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempito, no es una obra maestra pero espero que le guste a alguien XD sin más aquí les dejo el, como dije en la descripción, oneshoot más largo de sus vidas (creo)**

.

* * *

.

**La curiosidad mató al gato.**

**_Zelda POV_**

**Nunca, jamás, ni por un instante habría podido imaginar una situación semejante, apenas si reconocía los rostros que clamaban venganza entre mi amado pueblo ¿de verdad era mi gente, o era una mera ilusión, un mal sueño?**

**No podía permitir que lo hicieran así me costase la vida el intento, ver su ropa rasgada y la mirada más triste que hubiese podido apreciar jamás en sus ojos determinaron en aquel instante lo que tenía que hacer.**

**.**

**.**

**_Varios días antes…._**

**.**

**.**

**_Link POV_**

**Tras haber recibido su carta me dirigía al castillo, la verdad era que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había pasado un tiempo al que había denominado como vacaciones y ahora necesitaba hacer algo por mi vida… justo en ese momento el cartero me había pillado en las praderas del este y me había entregado la solución a todos mis problemas, una carta de la reina, Zelda. De vez en cuando iba a visitarla al haberme confiado que se sentía sola a veces, estando en una posición tan alta la gente la veía diferente y me había confesado que como yo no estaba interesado en gloria ni poder ella había estado a gusto charlando conmigo como una persona común, la entendía, habría sido un fastidio tener que manejarte formalmente con todas las personas que te rodean todo el día, siempre, y encima tener que intentar desvelar si sus intereses son tan puros como los hacen ver.**

**En fin, dejé a Epona pastando tranquila y subí a paso constante por los impolutos corredores, los guardias me dejaron pasar sin ningún problema y ascendí las escaleras arreglándome un poco la túnica, que estaba de por menos sucia, y de lo cual no me había dado cuenta alguna.**

**Entré en la gran sala y tras una reverencia sencilla le sonreí.**

**-¡Hola Zel!**

**-Link, no has tardado nada en venir, te lo agradezco mucho.-bajó las escaleras del trono para llegar hasta mí, saludándome con un asentimiento de cabeza.**

**-¿Damos un paseo?**

**Pregunté, a cualquier otra chica le habría ofrecido mi brazo, pero nuestra confianza no daba para tanto. Ella asintió conforme y despidiendo a su guardia personal caminamos lado a lado sin un rumbo fijo.**

**-¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Muy bien, gracias ¿Qué tal tú?**

**-Espléndidamente. ¿Has hecho algo interesante estos días?**

**-Nada realmente, cabalgando por ahí y por allá, me paseé por las termas de los Gorons y estuve descansando allí un tiempo; ¿qué tal tú?**

**-Bueno, pronto debo asistir a una reunión con los Gorons, es una especie de ritual de gran importancia para los Hylianos y para ellos, un acto muy solemne que une nuestro lazo en armonía.**

**-Vaya, eso suena importante. Imagino que no cualquiera asiste.**

**-No, solo los líderes de ambas razas, es un grupo bastante acotado, aunque toda la tribu Goron participa de alguna forma. Quizás podrías ir.**

**-¿Yo? No creo que les acomode.**

**-¿Por qué? El chamán de Kakarico, Renado, me dijo que gracias a ti los lazos con los Gorons se habían reestablecido, comentó que habías entrado a las minas para ayudar a su líder Darbus.**

**-Tú sí que estás bien informada.-le miré con una ceja alzada.**

**-Si es así entonces no creo que haya problemas, enviaré un emisario para preguntarles si te apetece.**

**-Está bien, creo que me gustaría asistir. Sinceramente ya no sé para dónde dirigir las riendas.**

**-Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, a mis soldados les haría muy bien aprender de ti unas cuantas técnicas y disciplina.**

**-Lo consideraré.**

**Habíamos caminado de ida a los jardines, dentro de unos minutos podríamos estar al aire libre, con todas las flores que los jardineros cuidaban con esmero. Nos paseamos con agrado entre el esculpido brote de vida y mármol.**

**-Me gustaría poder estar más tiempo afuera, como tú.**

**-La verdad hay mucha gente que por ejemplo, vive en esta ciudadela y jamás pone un pie afuera más que en la juventud, en Ordon tampoco solemos salir más allá de lo que limita el bosque de Farone.**

**-Lo sé, pero…**

**-Comprendo, si te privan algo es lo que más deseas tener. Quizás algún día podamos salir a dar una vuelta, yo te protegería de cualquier peligro… quizás al lago Hylia o a los ríos de los Zoras para lanzarnos en canoa ¿qué tal?**

**-Eso me gustaría mucho, Link. Gracias por tu oferta.**

**-Solo dime cuando puedas escaparte un rato.**

**Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando sobre cosas triviales, después de todo ella necesitaba escaparse de las cosas serias un rato y yo tenía muchos temas de lo que podía hablar, y ella muchísima información… era como una biblioteca parlante… con la que podíamos seguir charlando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, yo de lo teórico y ella de lo físico, era bastante simple, ella decía ''La montaña de las luces tiene alrededor de dos mil metros de altitud y lo describen como un espectáculo sin igual'' y yo le decía ''Claro, espectáculo para el que logre sobrevivir a la subida, es empinada y pedragosa, por suerte hay una cascada donde recoger agua… sí, las luces son increíbles, a veces te chocan y se dispersan en colores''**

**Una charla amena y tranquila. **

**Al atardecer me invitó a quedarme en su castillo y yo acepté, no me aburría estando junto a ella y no quería irme tan rápido. La cena estuvo para chuparse los dedos, llena de platos que había probado prácticamente en todo Hyrule, agradablemente reunidos en una gran mesa. Terminando me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta su habitación. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando metí la mano a mi alforja solo por costumbre y me topé con un objeto que conocía muy bien.**

**-Hey, Zel ¿te acuerdas de la magia extraña que me mantenía transformado en lobo aquella vez?**

**-Claro, aunque no pude ayudarte a quitártela te envié por la espada maestra.**

**-Sí, ¿sabías que era un objeto?**

**-No ¿un objeto?**

**-¡Sí! Y da la casualidad de que lo traje ¿te gustaría echarle un vistazo?**

**-Eso sería muy enriquecedor, me gustaría saber qué clase de objeto pudo interactuar de esa forma con la trifuerza… entremos a mi habitación, para estar un poco más en privado.**

**Tartamudeé un poco.**

**-¿Está bien?**

**-Claro que sí, ven, pasa.**

**Abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, esa pieza era más grande que todas las salitas de mí casa en Ordon juntas. Traté de ser lo más disimulado posible mientras echaba una ojeada a la exquisita decoración, la habitación incluso contaba con una chimenea, la cama era enorme y adoselada, el ventanal daba paso a una terraza, algunas plantas crecían en sus macetas en las esquinas dándole vida al lugar, tenía también una estantería con libros, un escritorio, un armario de tejo y un tocador con un espejo ovalado, otra puerta debía de dar paso al baño.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**Me espabiló, yo volví a la realidad.**

**-Eh, sí, es muy bonita… oh, sí, el objeto.**

**Ella se acercó curiosa mientras sacaba la punta negra con marcas rojizas, no me atrevía a tocarla directamente así que lo hacía sosteniendo una de las dos puntas con un paño grueso de cuero. Ella caminó hacia mí con la mirada más pura de alguien que encuentra algo fascinante y… de pronto tropezó con el bordillo de la alfombra y calló hacia mí, la atrapé como pude y terminé en el suelo bajo su cuerpo.**

**-¿Estás bien?-no recibí ninguna respuesta-¿Zel?**

**-Ah…-se quejó, me alarmé y me las arreglé para voltearla sosteniéndola del torso, algo que jamás habría hecho en cualquier otra situación, estando a medias sentada en el suelo dirigió la mirada hasta su abdomen y yo hice lo mismo, me atraganté con mi propia saliva.**

**-Tenemos que quitarte eso ahora.-apunté intentando casi en vano no gritar alarmado, la pieza se había clavado limpiamente en su abdomen, antes de que alcanzase a ponerle una mano encima brilló y se hundió sin que pudiese hacer nada, Zelda gimió.**

**-¡Zelda!**

**Se removió adolorida e inquieta en mis brazos.**

**-Zelda… Zelda…**

**No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, de pronto ella se encorvó acurrucándose contra el piso, emitiendo un resoplido de dolor entre dientes uno tras otro por un dolor que yo había sentido también de primera mano, de pronto abrió la boca en señal de un grito que no emitió y… en menos de cinco segundos… mi amiga ya no era mi amiga… me quedé viendo estupefacto a la enorme tigresa blanca dormida frente a mí.**

**Iba a tocarle el lomo pero retiré la mano, di la vuelta cuidadosamente hasta quedar frente a su cabeza y me arrodillé allí.**

**-¿Z-Zelda?**

** Hay Diosas, hermosas Diosas, me iba a matar más que seguro, yo mismo me arrojaría por la ventana con tal de escapar de lo que se me venía encima. Respiré un par de veces para calmarme y la miré con mayor atención; acaricié su frente y seguí las rayas negras, que formaban un diseño anormal en un tigre, tal y como mi lobo tenía esas marcas particulares.**

**-Por favor dime que cuando despiertes vas a seguir siendo tú.-dije en voz alta, me decidí a removerla para intentar despertarla, aunque casi que mejor me clavaba mi espada en las tripas para no descubrir su reacción.**

**Tomé un frasco de vidrio y lo llené con agua, conté hasta tres con nerviosismo y se lo eché en la cara ¿resultado? Se espantó y dio un salto retrocediendo, sacudiendo la cabeza y pasándose las zarpas por la cara, me miró de forma asesina y yo casi me eché a temblar de miedo.**

**-Q-quédate qui-quieta…**

**Me moví sin despegarle la vista y tomé un espejo de la recamara, era de esperar que no lo hubiese notado, su cabeza no estaba tan debajo de lo habitual, de verdad era grande. **

**-No vayas a… gritar o algo ¿sí? Lo repararemos.**

**Moví el espejo hasta quedar frente a su rostro, que se congeló y miró hacia abajo en ese mismo instante, sus ojos azules se agrandaron como platos y en un ruido que sonó mezcla de rugido con otra cosa poco identificable pegó un salto, retrocediendo ante la vista de sus patas blancas hasta chocar contra la pared, respirando de forma agitada con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza.**

**-Ze-Zelda, tranquila ¿sí? Esto fue por el fragmento oscuro… encontraremos como quitártelo. Tranquilízate.**

**Entonces me miró y se acercó a paso firme emitiendo otra tanda de sonidos extraños que sonaban a regaños por donde se lo mirase. Lo que no me esperaba era que le entendiese… habría preferido no poder.**

**-****_¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Por supuesto, como tú no eres el gato gigante es fácil decirlo! Link no me pidas que me tranquilice ¿cómo se supone que volveré a ser una Hylian? ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que atender!_**

**_-_****Ya sé, lo tengo claro… ah… escucha, iremos por la espada maestra y quizás esta te haga cambiar, como lo hizo conmigo ¿de acuerdo? La única que podía hacerlo de otra manera era Midna, pero es imposible que le preguntemos.**

**-****_Claro, claro, solo desapareceré sin dejar rastro alguno, total, nadie se percatará ni preocupará por mi ausencia._**

**-No hace falta ser sarcástica.-murmuré, tomando mi brazo y mirando hacia abajo.-nunca quise que te pasara esto. Tú te caíste.**

**Ella dio unas cuantas vueltas como… animal enjaulado… y finalmente suspiró.**

**-****_No hay tiempo que perder, andando._**

**-Esto… la verdad no estoy seguro de cómo sacarte de aquí.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y caminó a paso firme, tropezándose un par de veces con sus mismas patas, y corrió la puerta, salió como si nada y yo, entre aterrado y preocupado, me apresuré a ir tras ella.**

**-¡No puedes irte así como así, te van a…! oh…**

**Un trío de guardias con sus filosas lanzas miraba con sorpresa al tigre, Zelda se removió un poco y eso bastó para que pusieran las lanzas en posición de ataque.**

**-¡Ataquen!**

**Se lanzaron gritando contra ella y quizás por mera reacción se alzó sobre los cuartos traseros, perdió el equilibrio y dio un zarpazo que resultó en que una de las lanzas se hizo añicos, volando y estrellándose la punta contra la pared como si fuese un tronco en plena cascada, los cinco miramos el arma destrozada y luego al animal, que ante un nuevo grito se volteó y corrió en sentido contrario.**

**-¡No, esperen!**

**Por supuesto que no me hicieron caso alguno, así que tuve que perseguirlos y darles alcance corriendo, Zelda montó un desastre, tirando al suelo todo lo que se puso delante ante sus torpes andares, armaduras, jarrones, sirvientas que llevaban cosas, y dio por perdida una puerta que sucumbió con un estruendo al estrellarse sin querer, se astilló por completo y afortunadamente los guardias se quedaron afuera.**

**-¡Ve por refuerzos!**

**Uno de ellos se fue.**

**-Yo iré por otra lanza.**

**El último me miró.**

**-Escucha-le dije, entraré y me encargaré de esto ¿de acuerdo? Despeja los pasillos por si acaso.**

**Él asintió y se fue gritando órdenes. Entré corriendo a la habitación y la encontré detrás de un mueble por su cola.**

**-¿Zel? Sal de ahí, soy yo.**

**Asomó la cabeza y me miró con miedo, se veía tierna con las orejas gachas y las cejas levantadas.**

**-Escucha, vamos a montar un alboroto, voy a hacer como que te persigo y tú vas a correr hasta la salida esquivando a los guardias, tiene que ser ahora para que no estén preparados. ¿Bien?**

**Ella me miró insegura.**

**-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.**

**Ella asintió y respirando profundamente comenzó a correr conmigo pisándole los talones… fuimos pasillo abajo, y le gritaba a todos que se apartasen mientras iba pasando, la mayoría de los soldados lo hizo por inercia, las sirvientas se lanzaron detrás de las puertas, y si alguna lanza se alzaba en nuestra contra… Zelda conocía bien el castillo para dar un rodeo y llegar cada vez más cerca de la salida, cuando logramos hacer camino hasta el primer piso se me ocurrió una idea.**

**-Zel, para, ven y métete aquí.**

**Ella se dio la vuelta y entró al armario de escobas, me dirigí hacia una escalera que era un atajo hacia arriba y le grité a los primeros soldados que se me cruzaron por el pasillo.**

**-¡Se fue por aquí, está subiendo la escala, vamos, arriba todos!**

**Se limitaron a pasar, cuando no escuché más armaduras cerca le abrí la puerta y le indiqué que caminara a mi lado.**

**-Usaremos en pasaje secreto del calabozo, allí abajo no hay nadie y podremos entrar al alcantarillado para llegar hasta la caverna de Telma, luego escaparemos por la puerta del sur ¿bien?**

**-****_Sí. Vamos._**

**Atravesamos los pasillos necesarios y bajamos a las oscuras mazmorras sin irrupción alguna, de ahí seguimos bajando hasta llegar a la alcantarilla, me reí de la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz.**

**-Lo sé, aquí abajo huele fatal, sobre todo con una nariz más sensible.**

**Nos alumbraba con una antorcha y avanzábamos lento pero seguro hacia esa pared que daba paso a la taberna, encendí la antorcha contraria que estaba apagada y la puerta se abrió sin sonido alguno. Del otro lado le indiqué que estuviese totalmente callada, miré abajo y el escenario no podía ser más perfecto, Telma no estaba a la vista y solo había dos personas en la sala principal, ambas tiradas sobre la mesa roncando.**

**-Mírame, tienes que saltar ¿de acuerdo? Para ti no es tanto, puedes hacerlo.**

**Zelda miró el espacio que debía de tener unos tres metros de largo y se recogió.**

**-Eres un tigre ahora, lo lograrás sin problemas… eres demasiado pesada para pasar por la cuerda.**

**Zelda miró la distancia de nuevo y suspiró, eso me gustaba de ella, siempre hacía lo que hubiese que hacer. Retrocedió y se agazapó para tomar impulso, entonces se abalanzó sobre la esquina justa de la pared y usando las patas traseras despegó justo del borde estirando el cuerpo en medio del salto y aterrizando limpiamente del otro lado con un suspiro, le sonreí e hice equilibrio por la soga hasta llegar.**

**-Vamos, es por aquí.**

**Corrí unas cajas, abrí la ventana y salimos al callejón. La luna nos acompañaba esa noche.**

**-Movámonos por los tejados, será menos probable que nos vean.**

**Subimos y trotamos por sobre las casas hacia la puerta sur, estando agazapados allí, mirando al guardia que cuidaba la entrada de forma un tanto distraída. Saqué de mi alforja un petardo que me había dado un niño Goron y lo lancé lejos, dando la vuelta a un callejón, cuando el soldado escuchó el ruido fue a revisar. No tuve que decir nada, nos bajamos de un salto y corrimos del otro lado.**

**Descansamos durante un rato sentados en la hierba, le vi desanimada, sin despegar si quiera la mirada del suelo.**

**-Oye.**

**Levantó la cabeza.**

**-Estás afuera.**

**Sonreí y ella se percató de ese hecho, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor, pude vislumbrar una sonrisa. La luna nos iluminada y aunque estaba helado el paisaje no estaba nada mal, saqué mi herradura de hueso y llamé a Epona.**

**-Marcharemos en cuanto llegue mi yegua. Iremos a Farone entonces, no está lejos de aquí, tardaremos a lo mucho dos días.**

**-****_¿Dos días de ida y de regreso?_**

**-Solo de ida.**

**-****_¡Cuatro días afuera! Oh Diosas espero que no se preocupen… ¿no habríamos podido intentar…?_**

**_-_****¿Explicarles? Me metí cientos de veces a la ciudad cuando era un lobo, no importa qué tan amistoso me pusiera, siempre me ponían las lanzas en la nariz. Si hablases…**

**Pareció percatarse del hecho.**

**-****_Tú me… entiendes. ¿Es eso normal?_**

**-No, a mí nadie me entendía salvo los animales, puestos que yo estuve un tiempo transformado… quizás sea por eso.**

**Me quedé pensando unos segundos y escuché un relincho, me puse delante de Zelda y esperé a que frenase.**

**-Epona, esta es Zelda, es una amiga ¿de acuerdo?**

**Relinchó como asintiendo, Zelda se aproximó y sus narices se toparon un instante. Supuse que se estaban saludando.**

**Monté acariciándole el cuello a mi amiga alazán.**

**-Vamos a Farone, Epona ¿listas?**

**La puse a trote suave mientras Zelda nos seguía, cuando se acostumbró al nuevo cuerpo comenzó a correr un poco más rápido y avanzamos un buen trecho para alejarnos del castillo, podríamos llegar a cubierto de los árboles para descansar y seguir por la mañana. Nos detuvimos por un respiro en la llanura anterior al bosque y nos internamos por el camino principal.**

**-¡Link! ¿eres tú?**

**Detuve el caballo y miré más detenidamente.**

**-¡Palomo! ¿Qué tal?**

**-Muy bien, hey, bonita acompañante te has hecho ¿cómo la entrenaste?**

**-Ah… bueno-me inventé algo rápido-la encontré de cachorra y desde entonces somos amigos. Oye ¿crees que podamos quedarnos lo que queda de noche? Te pagaré, por su puesto.**

**-Pues entonces bienvenidos.**

**No me agradaba la idea de tener que dejarla afuera porque seguramente era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía inventar una excusa para que durmiese dentro. De todas formas me quedaría con ambas en el establo, un recinto bien cerrado con abundante paja, Palomo no se había hecho problemas. Los tres estuvimos a gusto allí y Zelda pareció más reconfortada al verme aunque no dijo nada malo del lugar, es más, abría apostado a que le gustaba esa nueva experiencia.**

**Por la mañana partimos temprano, dejamos a Epona en una de las fuentes sagradas y nos adentramos en el pantano venenoso.**

**-****_Este lugar es increíble._**

**_-_****La verdad antes no era venenoso, no sé qué le pasó con la invasión del crepúsculo. No vayas a inhalar el gas púrpura, hay que irse por este senderito.**

**Caminamos en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la quietud de aquel lugar, pensar que estaba tan cerca de Ordon me daba nostalgia. Del otro lado cruzamos la entrada secreta y nos detuvimos para comer, no había reparado en ese detalle hasta la noche pasada, pero Zelda necesitaba mucha más comida que una persona y no parecía quedar satisfecha con lo poco que pudimos darle.**

**-Lo siento, Zel-ella meneó la cabeza y se comió la porción de a pedacitos, incluidas varias tiras de carne seca.**

**-Estaba pensando… tú no te transformaste cuando el dominio de las sombras cayó sobre Hyrule ¿cómo lo lograste y por qué ahora sí te afectó?**

**-****_En ese entonces utilicé el poder de mi fragmento para protegerme… creo que deberías aprender a utilizarlo de mejor manera. Esta magia es diferente, recuerda que lo mencioné._**

**-¿Y si intento usarlo?**

**Ella asintió y me quité el guante, puse la palma frente a ella y la pirámide dorada brilló con fuerza, pero no pasó nada más.**

**-Lo lamento.-murmuré. Tenía razón, no sabía nada de la trifuerza, tendría que haber sido capaz de ayudarle contando con dos de los tres pedazos y ella teniendo el otro.**

**-****_Vamos, yo también lo intenté y fallé. No pasa nada._**

**-Debí de haberme desecho de esa cosa tan pronto como ella se fue, sin su ayuda me daba miedo no volver a transformarme en humano si lo usaba y ahora pasa esto.**

**-****_Esperemos que la espada maestra solucione ese problema._**

**El laberinto de túneles y árboles centenarios era hermoso, en conjunto con la luz matizada entre las hojas, cayendo como rayos dorados sobre las hojas secas… era bellísimo, sin embargo, cuando llevas perdido dos días sin ver grandes diferencias entre una esquina y la otra la cosa pierde una pizca de gracia. Sobre todo cuando tienes a un tigre de compañera que estaba de bastante mal humor, no me hablaba a menos que le preguntase algo y respondía de forma cortante, en parte se lo atribuía a que debía de tener mucha hambre, por otro lado ya llevábamos cuatro días afuera y debía de tenerlos a todos preocupados en el palacio. Le había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo que encontrásemos el camino, ya que la criatura que vivía allí siempre lo indicaba con esa característica melodía que recién esa tarde habíamos oído por primera vez… ella me había rugido, literalmente, que tiempo era lo que menos tenía. En fin, no todos pueden ser felices y terminé por dejarla pasar la rabieta sola. **

**Seguíamos caminando en silencio cuando sentí algo extraño, lo reconocí como mi sexto sentido del peligro, la muy mala sensación de que va a pasar algo malo.**

**-Zelda, atenta, siento que nos están vigilando.**

**-****_Por supuesto que nos vigilan, aquí deben de haber unas mil especies de insectos.-_****Seguía con el tono molesto y para remarcar lo dicho se sacudió y varios escarabajos salieron volando.**

** Y de que mis sentidos no fallan, nunca fallan; en menos de lo que canta un gallo una eskulltula más grande que una carreta se deslizó por un hilo y calló sobre ella, desenvainé y corrí dando espadazos logrando que el arácnido notase mi intromisión, se volteó alzando las patas y trató de aplastarme… que ironía… cuando apoyó todas en el piso logré cortarle una y ella, furiosa bufó e intentó morderme, pero se desconcentró cuando su anterior presa le saltó encima, aferrándose con las garras al abultado abdomen, aproveché para hacer una estocada directo a su boca, el bicho se retorció y la rematé antes de que se irguiese de nuevo.**

**-Uff, te dije que nos estaban vigilando.**

**-****_Gracias por quitármela de encima. Continuemos. _**

**Al amanecer del tercer día vimos lo que estábamos buscando.**

**-Zelda, hemos llegado al templo del tiempo.**

**Cuadró los hombros y levantó las orejas hasta hace un momento cabizbajas, pude entrever su sonrisa y corrimos hacia el umbral, pasando por alto los guardianes de roca y yendo directamente hasta el pedestal donde descansaba mi vieja amiga, sentí alegría al verla de nuevo, pero también algo de tristeza, era la mejor espada que jamás hubiese empuñado y la que portaba ahora no le llegaba ni a los talones por mucho valor sentimental que tuviese… después de todo la había forjado Rusl.**

**-Acerquémonos.- apunté, caminamos a paso lento y ansioso hacia el centro de lo que hubiese sido una habitación abovedada y muy iluminada; seguimos acercándonos pero… no pasaba nada, terminamos por quedar a unos centímetros de ella, Zelda la tocó con la nariz incluso.**

**-Yo… no comprendo. Cuando vine transformado en lobo no pude acercarme ni medio metro antes de que reaccionara. Quizás está dormida.**

**-****_¡No puede estar dormida!-_****la tocó con mayor insistencia, incluso tratando de sacarla con los colmillos, desesperada comenzó a dar vueltas en torno al arma; traté de empuñarla infructuosamente… después de todo ya había completado su misión y quizás había reaccionado conmigo porque yo era su maestro.**

**-****_Oh Diosas ¡qué voy a hacer! Por el amor de Nayru no me puedo quedar así. Tiene que haber otra manera._**

**-Seguro que sí, ya verás que existe una forma.**

**-****_¿Quizás si combinamos nuestro poder? Tendremos así dos fragmentos, debería ser suficiente._**

**¿No se lo había contado, de verdad?**

**-Esto… Zelda, cuando maté a Ganondorf… no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera en mi mano esto.-me quité el guante y le mostré los dos triángulos brillantes-así que tendríamos la trifuerza completa ¿pero cómo juntamos nuestro poder?**

**Ella volvió a concentrarse, pues se había quedado mirando atónita la marca de mi mano.**

**-****_He leído sobre un objeto que sirve para acumular energía, quizás eso pueda. Su actual guardiana es Impaz, que aún vive en el pueblo olvidado._**

**-Bien, no perdamos tiempo y salgamos de aquí.**

**Salir no fue ni medianamente difícil, Zelda usó sus sentidos para guiarnos por el laberinto siguiendo a la criatura y llegamos pronto hasta la entrada del bosque, salimos sin perder tiempo y buscamos a Epona para comenzar la cabalgata… llegamos a la pradera sur del castillo en el séptimo día. Lo primero que hice fue dejarla escondida cerca y corrí a comprar comida, cuando regresé escuché gruñir a su estómago.**

**-Ya era hora ¿no lo crees? Come tranquila, iré por más para el camino.-puse el cesto en que iba todo en el piso y ella comenzó sin ceremonias. Cuando regresé de nuevo se veía mucho más contenta que antes.**

**-Allí dentro está todo muy raro.-mencioné, masticando una manzana.**

**-****_¿Cómo es eso?_**

**_-_****No estoy seguro, todos se ven extremadamente ajetreados y había un grupo de soldados cuchicheando algo sobre los Gorones. Bueno, es hora de moverse, rodeemos la muralla y vamos a las praderas del oeste, desde allí el puente de Eldin nos dejará muy cerca de Impaz.**

**Asintió y nos pusimos en marcha, fui preparando mi arco mientras trotaba con Epona, esa pradera siempre estaba plagada de monstruos, pero no fue eso lo que llamó nuestra atención; a mitad de camino entre el puente de madera que conectaba con kakarico y el de la ciudadela se encontraba un grupo que no emanaba un aura pacífica, en fila detrás de seis personajes se encontraban de un lado doce Gorones y del otro doce soldados Hylianos, de una breve mirada me percaté de que a Zelda no le gustó nada.**

**-¿Crees que debamos acercarnos?**

**-****_Sin dudarlo, no importa que no podamos desvelar mi identidad… y no vayas a decir un disparate como ese o te meterán en el consultorio del médico._**

**-Vamos, yo trataré de que no te metan a una jaula.**

**La verdad me daba miedo inmiscuirme en tal situación, pero no podía ser bueno que tres de los jefes de la tribu y tres de los altos rangos del reino estuviesen en tal formación.**

**No me vieron hasta que estuve bastante cerca, reconocí a Auru y al jefe militar, a Darbus y a Gorleone. **

**-¿Podría preguntar si existe algún problema?-obviamente desmonté antes y Zelda se quedó pegada a mi pierna ante las miradas de todos-ignoren a mi tigre, por favor, es mansita.**

**Estuve a punto de echarme a reír con la mirada que me dio, pero no habría sido muy apropiado.**

**-Link.-me recibió Auru.**

**-¡Gorohermano!-saltó Darbus.**

**-Tú eres alguien neutral, goro, sí, nos vendrías bien.-no entendí lo que dijo Gorleone.**

**-¿Neutral?**

**-Ya sabes, eres nuestro gorohermano y eres Hylian también.**

**-Ya. Basta de goropalabras, esto es serio-el tercer Gorón, Ebizo, nos hizo callar a todos-Los Hylian han faltado con gravedad a nuestro acuerdo y nos han ofendido sin explicación alguna.**

**A mi lado Zelda se atragantó.**

**-****_Oh no, ¡oh no! ¡Olvidé por completo la ceremonia, debió de haber acontecido hace tres días!_**

**Me mordí la lengua-¿Existe forma de desagraviar lo ocurrido, sea lo que sea haya sido? **

**-¡Queremos hablar con la gororeina, no con sus representantes!**

**La tigresa dio un paso y luego se detuvo.**

**-¡Ya les hemos dicho que su majestad se encuentra desaparecida!**

**-¡Y quieren que nos creamos eso!-Ebizo había reavivado la hostilidad nuevamente y se pusieron a discutir sin reparos.**

**-****_¡Di algo, Link, por favor!_**

**-¿¡Qué se supone que diga?!**

**-****_¡Sólo-di-algo!_**

**-Bien, bien ¡silencio!-me ignoraron, Zelda perdió los estribos y dejó escapar un rugido que yo percibí magistralmente como un ''cierren todos el pico'' aproveché el instante de atonicidad para proseguir.**

**-Es suficiente, su majestad sí se encuentra extraviada, y me temo que yo soy el culpable de eso. Lamento que no haya podido asistir al ritual que consagra nuestra alianza, a sido todo mi culpa y no tienen que pelearse entre ustedes por ello.**

**Silencio, el más puro silencio.**

**-****_Link…_**

**_-_****¿Sí?-murmuré.**

**_-Fue un gusto conocerte._**

**Levanté una ceja y luego caí en la cuenta, mirando lentamente a los presentes.**

**-¡Link ha secuestrado a la reina!-gritó el general del ejército.**

**-¡Qué! No, no, escuchen…**

**-¡Y sabe de la ceremonia secreta! ¡Atrápenlo!-ese fue Darbus.**

**No tuve opción, cuando vi a los treinta especímenes lanzándose en mi contra tuve que correr, monté a Epona de un salto sobre las ancas y la puse a galope, Zelda no tuvo problemas para seguirnos. Tampoco las bolas de roca que nos pisaban los talones.**

**-¡Por favor, no quise decir eso, sé dónde está Zelda!**

**-¡Lo ha vuelto a admitir, deja de correr bokoblin despreciable!**

**-****_¡Link, no hables, lo estás echando todo a perder!_**

**Epona relinchó apurando aun más el paso sin que hiciera nada, tenía a algunos demasiado cerca, a Zelda, por suerte, la estaban ignorando y se quedó parcialmente atrás de los caballos pero sin dejar de seguirnos. **

**No era como que nunca me hubiese caído montando, pero esa vez fue magistral por la velocidad que llevábamos, saltamos una cerca de madera y un goron se puso justo en frente, haciendo que Epona relinchara y frenase al seco con lo que mi persona salió despedida por el aire, cayendo quien sabe cuántos metros más allá dando giros en la tierra y sintiéndome más que machacado cuando por fin frené. Estaba rodeado, logré sentarme y vi que a mis espaldas se encontraba el precipicio y por en frente ya me estaban cercando.**

**-****_¡Link! ¿te encuentras bien?¡tienes que levantarte!_**

**_-_****No puedo justo ahora-cuchicheé, era probable que me hubiese roto algo-Tienes que irte ¿sí? ¡vete!**

**En ese momento se me tiraron encima y Zelda retrocedió, entremedio de todos los que me estaban agarrando la vi de nuevo.**

**-¡Vete, debes encontrarlo, Epona te ayudará!**

**Vi el desconcierto en su rostro, mi yegua se había escapado del que la sujetaba y estaban juntas, alguien tiró una lanza hacia ella que esquivó por poco.**

**-¡Corran, a qué esperan!**

**Y ante la presión de los que estaban caminando hacia ellas se voltearon y comenzaron a escapar hacia el puente de Eldin. Me rendí sin forcejear más.**

**-Por favor, esto es un malentendido. No he hecho nada malo.**

**-¡Guarda silencio!**

**Dirigí una mirada suplicante a Auru y a Gorleone, que me miraron con desconcierto, pero no intercedieron cuando me ataron las muñecas tras la espalda.**

**.**

**..**

**_Zelda POV_**

**.**

**..**

**Fue muy difícil darle la espalda, y fue aun más hacerlo cuando ataron sus muñecas a la espalda como si fuese un criminal. Todo se había salido de control muy rápido, tendría que haber imaginado que era mejor que no hablase, era demasiado honesto siempre y no había frenado a considerar lo que significaban sus palabras. Ahora Epona y yo acabábamos de perder de vista a los dos que nos iban persiguiendo ya pasando el puente de Eldin, subimos unas cuantas rocas y vimos a lo lejos el grupo retornando a la ciudadela, bajé las orejas y lancé un rugido al aire que me salió del alma.**

**-****_Vamos a arreglar esto Epona, te lo prometo._**

**_-Debemos apresurarnos, ellos no le presagiaban nada bueno._**

**Asentí y nos volteamos, Epona conocía el camino hasta el poblado olvidado y dijo que no estaba lejos de allí, estábamos a punto de cruzar un pequeño puente que se extendía sobre un precipicio sin fondo cuando saltaron frente a nosotras un gran grupo de bulblins gritando y agitando sus armas en el aire, mi compañera se encabritó y corrió arrollando a un par; cuando me vi rodeada no supe que hacer, finalmente algo dentro de mí se reveló y dejé aflorar mi instinto, les rugí dando un zarpazo al aire y el siguiente tiró a uno de ellos al piso, no creí que estuviese vivo; luché contra ellos hasta que quedé sola entre sus cadáveres, asombrada de mí misma.**

**Escuché un suave relincho, la yegua se acercó levantando la cabeza y los labios para oler el aire.**

**-****_No quedan más. Vamos, es por aquí._**

**Nos metimos a una cueva oscura y en menos de quince minutos llegamos del otro lado, nos recibió un cartel roído por el tiempo que anunciaba el nombre de la aldea, ahora más bien un pueblo fantasma. **

**_-Woooaaaaaauuuuu.-_****me volteé ante aquella vocecilla, a mi lado un gato con manchas negras me miraba fascinado.**

**-****_Nunca había visto un gato tan grande, ni con rayas tan bonitas._**

**_-Gracias.-_****sonreí-****_¿es aquí donde vive Impaz?_**

**_-Sí, ven conmigo._**

**Caminamos hacia la última casa del poblado y el gato maulló, la puerta se abrió y salieron por lo menos veinte mininos y la ancianita.**

**-¿Qué pasa cuchuflí?-luego me miró, saltó pegando un grito y retrocedió cerrando la puerta. Los gatos que estaban todos a mi alrededor miraron la puerta y luego a mí, no me gustó para nada las miradas que me dirigieron, comenzando a bufarme y a mostrar las garritas.**

**-****_Por favor, no era mi intención asustarla…._**

**-¡Gatitos corran!-gritó la mujer tras la puerta, en vez de eso las alimañas se me tiraron encima mordiéndome y arañándome, acto seguido comencé a correr de un lado para el otro intentando quitarme a los gatos de encima sin éxito, finalmente me zambullí en el agua y cuando se espantaron salté a un poste grueso de madera y trepé hasta arriba, me quedé ahí sin moverme mientras los felinos me miraban, atentos a que bajara.**

**¿Quién iba a decir que los gatos tenían tanta paciencia? Llegó la mañana del octavo día y yo seguía ahí arriba, afortunadamente para mí la anciana salió de su casa y se acercó mirándome con cautela, yo le di un ruidito suplicante, no había reparado en que no iba a poder hablar con ella. En ese instante Epona se acercó al grupo y comenzó a cuchichearles.**

**-Oye, yo te conozco.**

**Los gatos bajaron la guardia y se dispersaron, Impaz se acercó a Epona.**

**-Tú eres la yegua del joven Link ¿dónde está tu jinete?**

**Ella relinchó y pateó, me miró y luego a la anciana.**

**-¿Se conocen ustedes dos? Ya veo, anda tigre, baja.**

**Miré a los gatos con cuidado y me bajé del tronco acercándome a la anciana, que era increíblemente pequeña. ¿Cómo le explicaba?**

**Luego se me ocurrió escribir mi nombre en la tierra.**

**-¿Te llamas Zelda? No se cómo es que un gato sabe escribir pero…**

**Meneé la cabeza y agregué ''Soy''**

**Ni que decir que casi le da un infarto.**

**-¿Zelda, Zelda de la familia real de Hyrule?**

**Asentí y escribí ''maleficio'' **

**-¿Link está con usted?**

**Meneé la cabeza. ''Prisionero en mi castillo, le creen traidor'' redacté ''necesito objeto que junta poder para revertirlo''**

**-Oh ya veo, entren por favor.**

**Me metí a la casa y me senté allí, Epona metió la cabeza por la puerta mientras la anciana revolvía entre algunas cosas, supuse que buscando.**

**La casita era pequeña y tenía un fuerte olor a gato, me pregunté por qué ella vivía sola allí, ese pequeño pueblo estaba por completo abandonado. La mujer regresó con un collar bastante simple, era una tira negra de cuero con un hermoso cristal amarillo.**

**-Para usarlo solo deben desear entregarle su energía mientras lo tocan, para liberarla es lo mismo. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?**

**Negué con la cabeza tras dejar que me pasara el collar por el cuello y miré hacia la puerta.**

**-Sí, será mejor que se vayan, el joven Link ha de estar esperándolas. **

**Me incliné un poco para que lo interpretara como un gracias y tras salir Epona y yo comenzamos a correr. Esquivamos a los pocos monstruos que quedaban y antes de llegar a la explanada del puente… nos topamos con una barricada, un par de jabalíes se nos echaron encima con sus jinetes disparando flechas incendiadas mientras las dos corríamos en dirección contraria, Epona me gritó que la siguiera y avanzamos siempre hacia el norte, hasta que ellos se aburrieron de perseguirnos en lo que ya era el norte de la ciudadela, paramos cerca del agua para respirar un poco.**

**-****_Esto no es bueno, ahora estamos más lejos que antes ¡nos tomará hasta mañana llegar a las puertas del este! Nueve días desaparecida… espero que esto funcione o me van a buscar un reemplazo._**

**_-Tranquila, necesitamos estar atentas porque aquí hay muchos lizalfos._**

**Asentí y comenzamos a trotar , antes de llegar al pequeño puente habían dos, esquivamos al primero con eficacia y todo iba bien hasta que un montón de pájaros negros nos delataron y el lagarto se nos echó encima con las fauces abiertas, esta vez no corrí, le hice frente y me lancé sobre él tirándolo al piso, me llevé un corte de su cola en la pata trasera y solo atiné a levantar un brazo para descargarlo con fuerza contra su cabeza… me dio miedo tener tanta potencia, me pareció que le quebré algo.**

**El camino no estaba muy despejado y teníamos que parar constantemente para evitar escaramuzas, afortunadamente el camino era perfectamente visible y nos llevó hasta las puertas que buscábamos, esa mañana por fin me alegré un poco.**

**-****_Muy bien, solo queda intentar entrar y hallar a Link, quizás lo metieron a una celda del castillo._**

**Epona relinchó.**

**-****_No me dejan entrar y soy muy grande para escabullirme, tendrás que ir sola ¡encuéntralo por favor! _**

**Asentí y crucé el puente… esto era una estupidez, en cada puerta habían dos guardias, jamás iba a poder entrar a pleno día sin que me vieran. Asomé la cabeza y cual no fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie, literalmente a nadie, ni un alma caminaba por ahí; con cautela entré y como habíamos echo antes me subí a los techos, podría saltar el muro del castillo… o no, lo mejor era entrar por la tasca, eso me llevaría directo a las mazmorras.**

**Se me fueron todas las ideas de la cabeza cuando mis orejas captaron barullo, afiné el ojo y me di cuenta de que en la plaza central parecía haber mucha gente, me aproximé con curiosidad y me quedé bien oculta entre un montón de cajas, cuando encontré el motivo de tal reunión mis ojos se abrieron como platos, por el amor a las Diosas ¿en qué estaban pensando para hacerle algo como eso? En una tarima al frente de las puertas del castillo se encontraba Link, de rodillas, sin su túnica y con la camisa rasgada, no pude creer lo que veía cuando alzaron un látigo en su contra ¿de verdad, castigo público, sentenciado a ser azotado ****_él_****, por un crimen que ni sabían si había cometido? ¡Pero que desfachatada ingratitud! El pobre se veía terrible, tenía diversos cortes y su mirada estaba muy sentida, supuse que él tampoco podía creer que la misma gente a la que había salvado le estuviese abucheando.**

**-¡Habla ahora, antes de que te corte la cabeza!**

**Ni lo pensé, el jefe de la milicia iba a ser despedido al segundo siguiente que dejase de tener rayas.**

**-Yo… no…-le plantaron otro golpe y se quejó-se los… dije… debe estar en… viejo Kakariko… de camino para acá…**

**Como respuesta se llevó otro golpe. No estaba segura de que hacer, si interfería era probable que terminara muerta antes de poder cambiar de forma, ni si quiera sabía si él iba a poder darme su fuerza para revertir la magia oscura en ese estado, quizás debía esperar a que lo encerraran de nuevo pero… dejarle así…**

**Y entonces la mesa de dio vuelta a peor, el jefe alzó la voz levantando su espada.**

**-¡Como has decidido no cooperar, en el nombre de la reina de Hyrule yo, el ministro de defensa, te condeno a morir bajo mi espada por el secuestro de nuestra soberana sin derecho a juicio!**

**Aquí la cosa se dividió, algunas personas se quedaron mudas de asombro y otras aclamaron ¡¿ejecución?! ¡no había habido una ejecución desde hacía décadas! Link miró al piso aterrado y luego al público clamando por apoyo, o quizás buscando una salida.**

**Ya no podía esperar, de improviso el hombre levantó su arma tras echar a Link contra el piso de una patada y yo salí de mi escondite rugiendo como nunca, llegué hasta esa tarima de un salto y enderecé el pecho mirándolo enojada, a mi alrededor corrió el desconcierto y luego el pánico.**

**-Zelda.-suspiró mi amigo. Me volteé para mirarlo y él sonrió.**

**-Me temía que no ibas a llegar.**

**Le mostré el collar.**

**-Ahí está… ¡cuidado!**

**Me volteé y esquivé la espada, el hombre al que había dado la espalda me volvió a atacar y no se detuvo hasta que en un acierto hice volar la espada de su mano y lo tiré plataforma abajo.**

**Regresé con Link y me concentré, mi fragmento de trifuerza se iluminó en mi mano y sentí como esa energía que no era precisamente mía, sino del fragmento, se dirigía a la gema, Link se pasó los grilletes bajo las piernas y con las manos adelante tocó el cristal y cerró los ojos; en menos de lo que canta un gallo el cristal brilló más intensamente que una estrella.**

**-****_Lo intentaré. Pero primero…-_****Deseé que parte de la energía se fuera con Link, él la necesitaba, y cuando le vi mucho más despierto me enfoqué en la pieza oscura que estaba dentro de mí.**

**La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos supe que había funcionado, me puse de pie solemne echando un vistazo al fragmento negro que había quedado en el piso, ante las atónitas miradas de todo el mundo, todo había transcurrido rápido.**

**-Pero usted es…**

**Miré a lo que iba a ser mi ex jefe de fuerzas armadas.**

**-Primero que todo, agradezco la preocupación inmediata tras mi extraña desaparición. En segundo lugar, usted está despedido por torturar y condenar a una persona sin pruebas contundentes. En tercero me permito disculparme con la noble tribu de los Goron por no haber asistido a la sagrada ceremonia que afianza nuestros vínculos, les ruego me perdonen pero como vieron no era capaz de asistir en mi condición. En cuarto, les debo una explicación. El joven Link no ha tenido nada que ver con mi desaparición, se trató de un conjuro que salió mal terminando yo convertida en una especie diferente, por lo poco creíble de la historia Link me ayudó a salir del castillo antes de que me cazaran y me ayudó a encontrar la forma de restaurar todo. Por tanto, todo está bien ahora. Excepto que no puedo entender que ustedes, todos ustedes, hayan permitido esto.**

**Me moví y señalé a Link con rabia contenida. Nunca usaba ese pretérito con mi gente, siempre éramos ****_nosotros _****pero simplemente no podía ponerme en su lugar aquella vez, de todas formas di un largo respiro para apaciguarme, no era bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones de esa forma.**

**-Le deben una gran disculpa.**

**Vi que Auru subió a la plataforma y usó una llave para la cadena.**

**-Lo siento chico-le escuché susurrar-nuestro equipo iba actuar al instante si trataba de hacer algo así, aunque habríamos terminado todos colgados. De verdad lo lamento, no podía hacer nada, lo intenté pero no estaban abiertos a razones.**

**-Gracias Auru-respondió.-disculpa aceptada.**

**Le ayudó a ponerse en pie a tiempo de que todo el mundo agachaba la cabeza murmurando arrepentidos, tímidamente lo escrutaron con atención como intentando que sus sentimientos le llegaran, Link, simplemente, agachó la cabeza asintiendo una vez e impartiendo así su perdón, se veía demasiado cansado como para ponerse a hablar o cualquier otro acto que demandara su energía. Se volteó y luego de hacer un pequeño gesto que daba por finalizada la reunión yo también me retiré con él, Auru le ayudó mientras entramos al castillo.**

**Ordené que le prepararan una habitación, que llamasen al médico y por último que recuperaran sus cosas, no objetó, necesitaba descansar y reponerse, quizás hubiese recibido peores castigos por parte de los monstruos, pero apostaba a que estaba emocionalmente agotado.**

**Puse mis asuntos en orden y cuando todo estuvo en su lugar me permití visitarle. Estaba despierto. **

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro, Zel.**

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, ya pasó todo. **

**Me senté en uno de los sitiales cercanos a la cama y le ofrecí el collar.**

**-Me tomé la libertad de reunir algo de energía para ti, solo debes desear que te ayude.**

**-Gracias.-le vi concentrarse y la gema brilló hasta quedar ligeramente opaca.**

**-Vaya, me siento mucho mejor.**

**-Me alegro escucharlo.-sonreí y el silencio reinó por un par de minutos en el cual nos miramos con tranquilidad, al fin. Después de todo había sido una experiencia nueva el ir de aventura con él, esperaba, ciertamente, que no se repitiese en circunstancias como aquella.**

**-¿Zel?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-No volveré a traer ningún objeto mágico tras estas murallas.**

**-Ya lo creo que no.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Y eso a sido todo Xd felicitaciones los que llegaron hasta aquí abajo jajaja espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, no sé como se responden pero sí los leo y los estimo. ¡nos vemos!


End file.
